The instant invention relates generally to clothes dryer exhaust vents and more specifically it relates to a vent bag for a clothes dryer which provides an air filter for catching lint coming out of the vent pipe of the clothes dryer.
There are available various conventional clothes dryers which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.